1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding-door handle device, and more particularly relates to a sliding-door handle device that can enable a sliding door to align with a wall, so as to provide a wider passage for the user to pass through and to pull the sliding door conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional sliding door 70 (such as a glass door) with an inner side and an outer side is movably mounted on a side of a wall 80 by a rail assembly. A passage is formed between the wall and the sliding door 70 to enable the user to pass through. The conventional sliding door 70 can be moved horizontally relative to the wall 80 to open or close the passage. When the conventional sliding door 70 is moved toward the wall 80, the inner side of the conventional sliding door 70 faces to the wall 80. In order to allow users to easily push the conventional sliding door 70, two handles 60 are made U-shaped and are respectively mounted on the inner side and the outer side of the conventional sliding door 70. Each one of the handles 60 has two free ends 61 and a middle segment 62. The free ends 61 of the handle 60 are securely mounted on the conventional sliding door 70. The middle segment 62 is formed with the free ends 61 of the handle 60 and protrudes from the inner side or the outer side of the conventional sliding door 70 for the users to grip the handle 60.
The handles 60 that are securely mounted on the conventional sliding door 70 can enable the users to push the conventional sliding door 70 to move relative to the wall 80 easily. When the conventional sliding door 70 is moved toward the wall 80 by pushing the handles 60, the middle segment 62 of the handle 60 that is mounted on the inner side of the conventional sliding door 70 extends out of the inner side of the conventional sliding door 70 may hit a front edge of the wall 80. In order to prevent the handle 60 from hitting the front edge of the wall 80, a rear edge of the conventional sliding door 70 cannot align with a rear edge of the wall 80 and this will limit the width of the passage between the wall 80 and the sliding door 70.
The user can assemble only one of the handles 60 on the outer side of the sliding door 70 without assembling the other handle 60 on the inner side of the sliding door 70. Since there is no inference between the inner side of the sliding door 70 and the wall 80, the rear edge of the conventional sliding door 70 can align with the rear side of the wall 80 to provide a wider passage. When the rear edge of the conventional sliding door 70 aligns with the rear side of the wall 80 and the user standing on the side of the wall 80 opposite to the outer side of the conventional sliding door 70 wants to close the conventional sliding door 70, the user needs to move to the outer side of the conventional sliding door 70 to grip the handle 60 to move the conventional sliding door 70 relative to the wall 80 since the handle 60 is mounted only on the outer side of the conventional sliding door 70. This is inconvenient in use.
Consequently, when the conventional sliding door 70 has two handles 60 respectively mounted on the sides of the conventional sliding door 70, the rear edge of the conventional sliding door 70 cannot align with the rear edge of the wall 80. When the conventional sliding door 70 only has one handle 60 mounted on the outer side of the conventional sliding door 70, the user that stands on the side of the wall 80 cannot close the conventional sliding door 70 conveniently.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sliding-door handle device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.